The proposed investigation is designed to test the hypothesis that biolglass coated endosteal implants can be used as anchorage units to apply forces to teeth, and non-tooth bearibng bones of the craniofacial complex. An attempt will be made to determine the minimum dimensions of the implant that can withstand orthopedic forces (425g) and still remain stable within the bone. Shepherd type dogs will serve as the experimental model for the intraoral phases of the project, while non-human primates will be used for the extraoral phase. Bioglass coated implants will be inserted bilaterally in either the mandible or zygoma, and appropriate forces applied to effect movement of teeth, implants, or bone. Observations will be made utilizing clinical and radiographic measurements of interimplant distance, clinical estimates of implant mobility and tissue inflammation, and histologic examination of decalcified and nondecalcified ground sections. The results of this investigation will hopefully serve as the basis for using bioglass coated endosteal implants as anchorage units when appropriate dental anchorage units are not available. The study will also confirm the possibility of using such implants as handles to move non-tooth bearing bones of the craniofacial complex. The development of this type of treatment procedure could add a new dimension to the treatment of children with craniofacial anomalies.